


Imagine Us In Stage Lights

by KaleAcai07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleAcai07/pseuds/KaleAcai07
Summary: The band Blue Nomads has something missing: a lead singer. Kageyama, Bokuto and Akaashi look for a new lead singer and guitarist, and after months of no luck, Hinata Shoyou stumbles across their audition. Band AU, Mentions of death, not involving main characters.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I decided to write a Band AU story since I haven't found many. This story will center around Kagehina, with small bits of Bokuaka and Tanaka and Kiyoko (not sure of their ship name lol). I haven't written many fanfictions in the past, so my writing style may not be perfect. Regardless, I hope you enjoy! Please be kind in the comments :)

Kageyama is hot. Unbearably hot. He’s sweating, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. Threatening to drip onto his hands. His hands held his guitar, a blue Yamaha bass with copper strings that seemed to fit flawlessly in his hands. He looked into the crowd, the colorful lights bouncing off the walls. The lead singer, strumming his guitar, a red Fender brand 6 string, singing his heart out into the silver microphone. Kageyama could feel the drum beat in his chest matching time with the song. The swirling sound of the keyboard added so much color to the song, filling his chest with ecstasy. This felt good. They felt good. He felt good. This moment was something he wanted to feel forever. 

In that blinding moment, the lights in Kageyama’s mind went dim. A slap on his desk knocked him back into reality. 8 am class, Professor Takeda, Human Psychology. Damn. He was daydreaming again.

“Kageyama, back to work.” Professor Takeda said, Kageyama adjusting in his seat. He always did this. His imagination led him into false scenarios and past memories. Only now his grades are slipping because, causing him to stress out. He was an almost perfect student, always turning in work on time, taking thorough notes, and paying attention in lectures. But lately, there were other things on his mind. 

The music. The band. Or, lack thereof.

Tapping his pen on the shared desk, he thought about his band. Himself the bass player, and his two closest friends on drums and keyboard. They were missing a vital element to their band; a lead singer. Sighing, Kageyama finished the 3 page worksheet book he was given, comprehending the information with ease. The other med students at the communal desk looked at him like he was crazy. He was one of the only students that could finish Professor Takeda’s work in half the normal time. Kageyama really was intelligent, but his thoughts seemed to consume him.

The bell rang, and students began packing up their belongings. Kageyama shoved his laptop into his blue two pocket backpack, and headed for the door. 

“Mr Kageyama, a word?” The professor asked, sipping his tea. Kageyama trudged over to his desk and gave him a glare as if to ask What do you want? without actually sounding that rude.   
“Kageyama, is everything going okay? You know, outside of class?” Even though he was a tough professor, he had a soft side for his students.   
“Yeah, I guess.” Kageyama shuffled his feet on the linoleum flooring of the classroom. He appreciated that Professor Takeda cared about him, but didn’t want to be held up getting to band practice.  
“Alright… I’ve just been noticing you not keeping great focus during lectures. You usually always are attentive. Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” He smiled.  
“Thanks, professor.” Kageyama turned on his heels and headed for the door. He really needed to learn how to fake a smile.

\------------  
It was a short walk from his previous class to the music room the next building over. His university campus was in a small suburb area right outside of Tokyo, surrounded by mountains and trees. The air was crisp, slowly changing seasons from summer to fall. He finished his walk a few minutes later, feeling the air change as he entered the hallway.

Inside the music room sat Bokuto and Akaashi, Kageyama’s two closest friends. Bokuto laid on his stomach with sheet music scattered in front of him, presumably from dropping it. He was clearly trying to get it back in numerical order before anyone noticed. Akaashi on the other hand had Airpods in his pierced ears, a smoothie in one hand and his phone in the other. Kageyama wondered how he wore earbuds without disturbing the multiple pieces of jewelry in his ears. The music room was relatively small and run down, since the university didn’t have a large music program. The university head agreed to let them use it for practice if they cleaned up afterwards, as if music was a messy hobby.

“Kags! I was just gonna call you.” Bokuto chimed with a sheepish smile on his face. He was clearly embarrassed about the sheet music spilled on the floor. Kageyama just shook his head and proceeded to help Bokuto organize the papers.  
“I’d get down there and help you Bo, but I don’t feel like it.” Akaashi snickered, Bokuto shooting him a wicked glare. Akaashi giggled, but didn’t say much else. He wasn’t one to talk too much.

Once Bokuto’s paper catastrophe had been sorted out, the three guys sat in chairs facing each other. Kageyama was tuning his bass, while Akaashi finished whatever he was doing on his phone. Bokuto looked as if he was going to say something, but bit his tongue.

“What is it?” Kageyama asked, cracking his fingers. Akaashi had taken his airpods out, clinking his helix piercing in doing so, making him flinch. Apparently, it was relatively new. 

“Nothing… well,” Bokuto said, scratching the back of his neck, “I think we should try one more time.”

“Try what?” Kageyama asked.

“You know, an open audition.”

Kageyama and Akaashi looked at each other and shared the same expression.

“Come on guys! We can’t keep sitting around here doing nothing about it. We are missing a vital part of the band, we can’t really keep performing can we?” Bokuto groaned.

“We also just can’t replace him.” Akaashi replied, making it clear he was opposed to the idea.   
Bokuto nodded, but added on: “I know it’s not that simple, but think about it. Would he want us to sit around and quit the band? No.”   
“He also should still be part of the band, Bokuto.”  
“He’s not though, Akaashi”  
“Guys, stop.” Kageyama finally stepped in, shutting down the argument. 

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, almost saying sorry with his eyes. The two of them had been a little on edge the past few weeks. Kageyama tried his best to stay out of it. 

Even though none of them wanted to admit it, they needed someone new. If they wanted to keep playing, they needed a new lead.

Just as that conversation finished, the door whisked open. A soaking wet Kiyoko Shimizu stood in the doorway. Kageyama guessed she had walked in the rain.

“Kiyoko, what happened?” Bokuto asked obliviously.  
“A thunderstorm.” She responded, wiping her glasses off on her slightly dry undershirt.  
“I could have run out and walked you inside with an umbrella.” Akaashi offered.  
“It’s fine, really.” She came over to join the boys and pulled up a chair. 

“We were just discussing the possibility of having an open audition.” Kageyama informed her, while she sent a text on her phone.  
“Another one? I’m not saying no, but do you really think we should try again?” She replied.  
“I mean Bokuto suggested it. You were the one saying we needed to keep trying last month.”  
“That was last month. I was actually coming here to ask you if… we should even keep trying.” She admitted, looking at her wet shoes.

The boys were silent for a moment or two, before Bokuto answered.

“I think yes. It’s what he would want for us.”  
“You think?” Kageyama asked.  
“Yeah. I don’t think he would want us sitting around and moping about how we can’t perform anymore.” They all nodded in agreement to this statement. 

Akaashi looked the most doubtful, but he tended to go along with what the other band members were suggesting. He had the right to be doubtful.

Kiyoko asked to borrow Kageyama’s laptop. “I’ll send out an email to the concert hall downtown. Maybe they’ll allow us to use their space one more time.”

“I doubt it. How many auditions have we held there? Like 6?” Akaashi said, shaking his smoothie around in his hand, presumably to break up the pieces of fruit.  
“It’s really our only option at this point. We have to try.” Kageyama crowed, sounding more aggressive than he meant to.

“I know. It just…feels wrong.” He sighed, looking down at his phone.   
“Hey man, we all feel you.” Bokuto chided, placing one of his hands on Akaashi’s shoulder.  
Kageyama swore he could see a deep blush spread onto Akaashi’s cheeks, even though he was clearly annoyed at Bokuto earlier. He just seemed to melt when he was near.

“There. Sent. I'll keep an eye out for a reply.” Kiyoko told them. She sounded a little more confident than before. She had also created a small digital flyer when the boys were talking. She really was a tech wizard. It read:

Open Audition, Friday, August 8

The band Blue Nomads is seeking a lead singer/guitarist. Please prepare a short audition piece of 32 bars. Please report 15 minutes before your time slot. 

We look forward to having you!

She copy and pasted the bands’ logo at the bottom of the flyer. A silhouette of 4 men, walking on text that read Blue Nomads in bold font. Akaashi created it a few years back, and it seemed fitting for an indie rock band.

“Nice flyer Kiyoko, you really know your stuff.” Bokuto chimed in, standing behind Kageyama and gazing at the screen.

“It’s quite plain. But I’ll print a few in the library to hang up around school.” 

“Nah, Kiyoko, it's great!” Bokuto leans in, getting a closer look.

Kageyama has faith. Even though the last few auditions they had held didn’t go well, he knew that not trying would only keep their band behind. 

Akaashi got up and grabbed his bag. “Maybe we should take off practice today.” He sighed.

Bokuto and Kageyama looked at eachother, silently agreeing. They knew something was up with Akaashi. He was never one to cut practice short, if anything, he would be the one to suggest practicing longer.  
The boys and Kiyoko gathered their things and locked the music room door. The four of them headed for the main campus exit to walk/ catch a train home. Bokuto and Akaashi lived relatively close, despite having different apartments, whereas Kageyama and Kiyoko lived about 20 minutes away by train. He usually would walk her home.

Stepping onto the subway, the two took a seat next to each other. Kiyoko was shivering slightly from being wet in the rain. 

“Do you think this will work?” Kageyama asked. Kiyoko looked over at him, her eyes filled with confidence.

“Yes. We have to believe it will.” She responded, returning her gaze to her phone. Kiyoko was always straight forward, and when she had a plan, she stuck with it. Kageyama trusted her, but something in the back of his mind wouldn’t leave him be.

Kageyama looked out of the subway window, seeing nothing but concrete walls and neon lights. Lots of creaking came from the old train, tickling his ears.

“Kageyama? Do you want this band to keep performing?” Kiyoko blurted out. She seemed tense.

“Of course… Why do you ask?” He replied, turning to her. She ran her long finger through her dark blue hair, returning it to her lap afterwards.

“It seems like you aren’t as invested as you once were. You used to have such a passion. I’m just worried.” She seemed genuinely concerned, but Kageyama tried to play it cool.

“Yeah. I’m just really busy with classes and studying. I wish I didn’t have so much work.” Kageyama assured her. Of course, he was lying. Well, maybe just not telling the whole truth. He wishes that he has less school work, but he wishes he had more opportunities. He wished for less written notes, and more musical ones.

He wished for less worry, yet more competition.

Kiyoko seemed to buy it, but Kageyama’s mind was still eating away at him. 

He’d want us to keep going. He thought to himself, sighing. 

Their train arrived at their home station, and the pair exited the train. Kiyoko’s converse still squeaked as she walked from being soaked through earlier. The rain had thankfully let up before they exited the station. 

“Have you noticed anything between Bokuto and Akaashi?” Asked Kageyama, who wanted to know if Kiyoko had felt the same tension.

“Sort of. I think Akaashi is head over heels, but Bokuto is oblivious of course.” She responded, earning a laugh from Kageyama. 

“He’s always oblivious to the elephant in the room. Remember that one time I was super pissed off at him and he still acted all buddy-buddy?” Kageyama chimed in.

“Oh yeah, when he had spilled coffee all over your sheet music. He never seemed to notice what was wrong.”

“Yep. He never knows when to stop.”

“But that's why we love him.” Kiyoko confirmed, walking up to her apartment door.

“You know…” she said, “you don’t have to walk me home every day. You add around 15 minutes to your way home.”

“I know, but I get nervous that something will happen to you. We can’t live without a manager.” Kageyama said, wringing his wrists in nervousness.

Kageyama had always been the anxious one in the group. He’d avoid socialising with strangers at all costs, never went to carnivals in town for fear the rides would break, or anything of that nature. He especially worried about his friends. He would make Bokuto and Akaashi text him when they arrived at home.

They always called him the “mom friend”, but he always considered himself an anxious mess of a friend.

“I’ll see you later, Kiyoko.” Kageyama said finally. She waved goodbye to him and he set off back to his apartment. It really didn’t bother him to walk his friends home. He didn’t know what he would do if something had happened to them.

Once he finally got home, he kicked off his beat up black Vans and took off his denim jacket, tossing it and himself onto the couch. His back and shoulders ached from being hunched over at school all day, and he knew it didn’t end there. The one thing he hated the most; homework.

Before starting, he decided to eat something. He made his way into his small kitchen, complete with old white cabinets and appliances. Once he opened the refrigerator, he was greeted with only a carton of milk, half an onion, and three eggs. 

He really didn’t like grocery shopping.  
“Screw it. I'll order something.” He sighed, grabbing his phone. 

“Can I place an order for delivery?” He spoke into the phone, occupying his other hand with a pen he had on the counter. Ordering food was a staple in Kageyama’s daily routine, and Akaashi scolded him for it. His guilty pleasures were takeout sushi, sandwiches, and indian food. Today, he opted for a sandwich from the place down the street.

“Thanks.” He said before hanging up the phone. 15 minutes to pass, should he do homework, or scroll instagram?

Instagram it is.

He plopped back onto the couch and opened his phone, pressing the icon. As he scrolled past dog pictures, videos of his friends playing instruments, and stuff he didn’t care to look at, he saw a familiar face on his timeline.

Akaashi had just posted. The picture consisted of Akaashi and a guy with light brown hair, smiling at the camera, holding drinks. Kageyama read the caption.

‘One year without you here. It doesn’t feel real. Miss you.’

Kageyama realised why Akaashi didn’t want to practice today.

It was the anniversary of his best friend passing away. Kageyama felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, but held them back and looked at the picture more. The brown haired boy’s eyes were filled with life, his cheeks slightly pink from the alcohol he had been drinking. Akaashi looked different, smiling so widely his eyes were practically shut. They looked happy. Both of them.

It’s funny how life can change in a split second.

A ringing at his doorbell snapped him back into reality, and he got up to open it. Once he opened the door, his heart practically stopped. 

An orange haired man with amber eyes stood there, holding his takeout order in his hands. His eyes were glowing, and he had a smile on his face. He wore a white t-shirt with the words “Ukai’s Deli” on it, and black pants. He was gorgeous. 

“Excuse me… here’s your order.” The man said.

Kageyama realised he had been staring at him for over a minute. “Uh...oh. Sorry.” Embarrassment spread over his entire face, leaving him red. The orange haired man laughed, his smile lighting up the dim hallways where he stood. He handed Kageyama the takeout bag, and Kageyama reached for his wallet. He patted around his pockets for it. He peeked inside to see that it wasn’t on the counter or the couch.

Shit. It’s still in the music room.

“Uh… I’m really sorry. I left my wallet somewhere. I…uh..can’t pay for this.” Kageyama admitted shyly, and slowly handed the bag back to the takeout guy.

“No worries. Consider it on the house.” The man smiled, pushing the bag back towards Kageyama. 

“Oh, uh...thanks.”

“You’re welcome! Have a good night, Mr…” The orange haired man trailed off, looking at the plaque in front of Kageyama’s apartment door.

“Ah, Mr. Kageyama. Heh… bye.” The man smiled and walked away.

Kageyama stood at the doorway for a solid minute before going inside. The way he offered him the food was so gentle. The way he said his name made his head spin and his heart skip a beat. His smile, it felt like a thousand rays of sun on his face. 

Why am I feeling like this? Kageyama thought to himself. He placed his food on the counter, sitting at the barstool. He grabbed his food, and began to eat. Kageyama hadn’t realised how tired he was until he finished the last bite of his sandwich. He yawned and placed the trash in the bin. 

He grabbed his phone and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. As he undressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked thinner than usual. The bags under his eyes had darkened, and his lips were dry. He really hadn’t been taking care of himself like he used to. 

Maybe it’s just because I’ve been busy. He thought internally, turning on the water to let it get hot. The hot water felt perfect on his shoulders and back. He sighed and thought about the cute delivery boy at his door.

His hair, so vibrantly orange, fluffy, and sticking up in all directions. The way the sleeves of his shirt hugged his slender arms, his shoulders built with lean muscle…

Kageyama felt himself blush, and quickly shook away the thought. What was he thinking?  
He’d never want to talk to a guy like Kageyama. He was so different, his persona more like a grey cloud rather than sunshine. But that guy… the way his eyes shone. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Not for the next night, the day after, and the days after that. Just him, the orange haired ball of sunshine taking over his thoughts.

\----------------------------------

The day of the open audition finally came, after a week of waiting. Kageyama was nervous of course, feeling like this might be their last hope to find a lead singer. What if they find a singer, but not a guitarist? Or vice versa? What if they found no one, and this was all for nothing? He should have just stayed in bed this morning.

“Kageyama… you good man?” Bokuto said, waving his hand in front of Kageyama’s face. Kageyama snapped back into reality, releasing he was overthinking again. Akaashi also looked concerned.

“Yeah, just tired.”

“You always say that. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Bokuto. I’m fine.” Kageyama assured him. Bokuto shrugged it off. Kageyama took a deep breath and opened his laptop to take notes on who he wanted to call back.

Kiyoko opened the lobby door, letting a group of people in with numbers on their shirts. The auditioners. The ones who would make or break the band. This was it. 

The group didn’t look promising. Lots of indie looking 20-somethings with acoustic guitars, some dressed really formally. 

Until Kageyama spotted something strange. 

A tuft of orange hair stuck out from within the crowd. As the crowd shifted, he came into full view. 

It was him. The delivery guy.

The one who Kageyama couldn’t stop thinking about. He was here.

To audition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! Archive isn't letting me use italics for thoughts, so they are in apostrophes for now. Any internal thoughts for Kageyama are seen as such: 'I'm Kageyama.' etc. Thanks!

When Kageyama saw him, his heart started to race. Thumping so hard, he practically felt it in his throat. His palms began to sweat, and he felt his face go red. He sang? Or played guitar? Or was he just there to watch?

He had a number on his shirt. He was there to audition. Definitely. He had a guitar case strapped to his back, and it made him seem even smaller than he already was. He wore a light blue t-shirt with a wildflower print. His jeans were ripped at the knees and fit him a little loosely. He wore white slip on vans, his whole outfit seeming like he walked straight out of an Urban Outfitters advertisement.

He looked perfect. 

Kageyama looked away, trying to focus on the audition. This would determine the fate of their band. He couldn’t stay turned around for long, as he listened to Kiyoko explain how the process was going to work. Kageyama slowly turned his head to face the group. The redhead sat at the end of the aisle, listening to Kiyoko with intense eyes and a light smile spread across his lips. His eyes darted over to Kageyama briefly, and he smiled.

Kageyama never wanted to run out of a room more in his life.

Of course, he was happy he acknowledged him, but he felt like his heart just exploded. He was so nervous that Hinata’s smile wasn’t endearing, but might have been sinister and mocking instead.

Calm down. You’re fine. 

He took a deep breath, and turned back to Bokuto and Akaashi. Akaashi seemed to be listening to Kiyoko, and Bokuto seemed to be in his own little world as always. He was playing a game on his phone where he seemed to be shooting at aliens from a spaceship. Akaashi took Bokuto’s phone out of his hands, and gestured to Kiyoko. Bokuto sighed and turned to listen.

“As you know, you all needed to have prepared around 32 bars of a song of your choice to audition with. Your number will be called and you’ll go to the stage. Introduce yourself and your piece, and then you may start whenever you’re ready. Any questions?” Kiyoko finished, scanning the group for hands. No one seemed to have questions, so she nodded. 

“Alright then. We’ll get set up and start calling numbers.” Kiyoko went over and joined the guys at their table at front of the small stage. Kageyama was both nervous and excited. Nervous for the people auditioning, excited about one performer in particular. 

“Number 20, please report to the stage.” Kiyoko spoke into a small microphone provided by the concert hall.

The auditions were in full swing, the band members typing and writing notes about what they did and didn’t like. After about 30 minutes of hearing shaking voices and many renditions of Wonderwall, number 44 was called to the stage.

“Number 44, you’re next.” Kiyoko spoke, and Kageyama heard someone get up from the chairs behind them. He turned his head, to be met with the guy he’d so nervously thought about. He walked to the stage with his guitar slung around his shoulder. It was a very nice electric guitar, a light blue color, similar to the shirt he wore. He climbed the steps onto the stage, and made his way to the microphone. Kageyama noticed how the stage lights hit his skin, making it glisten from far away. If he was nervous Kageyama couldn’t tell.

He plugged in his guitar and adjusted the microphone, bringing it down to his small height. Bokuto was nearly asleep, and Kageyama nudged his shoulder to wake him up. He snapped up and locked eyes with the stage. 

He closed his eyes, opened his mouth to speak.

“Hi. I’m Shoyou Hinata, and I’m number 44.” He smiled at Kageyama.

His heart exploded and was put back together all at once.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Kiyoko smiled back.

He took a breath, and began to sing.

His fingers strummed his guitar lightly, his gentle voice escaping his lips. 

Kageyama’s eyes lit up. His voice was…beautiful. His tone, the way he formed the words, his pitch. Everything about it was heavenly.

Kageyama hadn’t heard this song before, and he leaned in closer to get a better listen. Akaashi noticed how intrigued Kageyama was, as well as Bokuto. He noticed that Hinata’s eyes were closed the entire time, even playing his guitar. Impressive to say the least.

Hinata sang the last note and strummed his guitar one last time, and his audition was over. He opened his eyes, and was met by Kageyama's dark blue ones.. Their eyes locked, and Kageyama swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Thank you.” Hinata spoke softly into the mic, and unplugged his guitar. The rest of the band said their thank you’s, while Kageyama still stared at him. He couldn’t get over what he just heard. It felt so short, and at the same time, so long. He wanted to hear more.

Hinata crossed the stage, and took his seat back in the audience.

“That’s all the numbers.” Kiyoko stated, and turned to the guys. It seemed as if they had all silently come to a consensus. They all nodded at each other. Kiyoko stood up and thanked the group for auditioning. They thanked the band and the crowd began to disperse out into the lobby.

“May we speak with number 44 please?” Akaashi said into the microphone. Most of the crowd continued outside, some turning to look. Hinata turned around with a surprised look on his face. He made his way to the table in front of the stage where the rest of the band sat. As he walked over, Kageyama felt his heart speed up again. 

“Hi there. Is something wrong?” Hinata asked, genuine concern on his face.

Akaashi chuckled. “Not in the slightest. Why don’t you take a seat?”

Hinata turned around and grabbed a chair and pulled it to the opposite side of the table. He placed his guitar next to him and sat down slowly. 

“We all really enjoyed your audition. How long have you been playing for?” Kiyoko asked him.

He searched his mind for a second, and responded. “A few years, probably. I’ve been singing for a while too.” He said, starting to connect the dots. Kageyama felt his face begin to flush again.

“Mm, you’ve taken lessons before I assume?” Akaashi inquired, closing his notebook and playing with his pen.

“Uh… no actually. I taught myself.” Hinata replied, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Bokuto coughed, seeming like it was out of surprise. “Never? Like you’ve never taken a lesson? How did you teach yourself?” He asked leaning in, seeming like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Lets not bombard him.” Kageyama chimed in. He looked at Hinata, as if telling him to answer. 

“Well, I’ve liked music ever since I was little. My mom always was good at playing the piano, but she never had enough money to pay for lessons for me. So, I just decided to teach myself on an old guitar I found at a yard sale. I’ve never been really all that good though.” He tucked a loose hair behind his ear.

The band all looked at each other in pure confusion. “What do you mean ‘never really all that good?’ You’re the only good person we heard today.” Bokuto insisted, but Akaashi finished his phrase for him.

“What we’re trying to say is you’re actually very talented. And we’re all surprised you’ve never had proper training. It’s quite impressive actually.”

“Thank you, really. But, are you sure? I thought there were some people that were actually quite talented here today.” Hinata spoke, looking towards the lobby.

“Of course, but we all really thought your audition best suited the style of the band. The song choice, your skill. All of it.” Akaashi said, looking at Kageyama.

Kageyama looked back at Hinata. Their eyes locked again, his heart racing.

“Yeah...we um...we really enjoyed it.” Kageyama finally managed to speak, being so nervous he could barely form a sentence.

“Well, thank you. Really. So um… what do I do now?” Hinata asked softly.

The band looked at eachother, trying to silently act like they had a plan. Clearly, they didn’t think they’d choose someone so quickly. 

“Well,” Akaashi started, “We all attend the same university, and we usually practice there.”  
Akaashi gave him a small slip of paper with information about the university.

Hinata looked it over, and gave them a smile. “Hey, I go here too. It’s a pretty small campus, but I only take a few classes. I don’t talk to many people there.”

Kageyama searches his brain, trying to think if he’d ever seen Hinata at school, but came to a dead end.

“Oh great. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you there. But, we practice in room 405 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. We’d like to have a callback where you can read some music and practice a little, if that's okay with you.” Akaashi asks, shuffling through his papers. Bokuto scanned Hinata up and down, presumably trying to intimidate him, or maybe just trying to understand him?

“Yeah, for sure. I work weekdays from 5 to 9, so as long as we’re finished before then.” Hinata beamed, making the room automatically seem brighter. The guys and Kiyoko looked at eachother, and nodded.  
“Perfect. We’ll exchange contact information and keep in touch.” Kiyoko smiled, and handed him a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it. Hinata began to fill out the paper, his tiny hands scribbling quickly with the pen.

Kageyama sat in silence, trying to muster the courage to say something to Hinata. His small hands wrote his information on the paper, and Kageyama tried his best not to watch too hard. He didn’t want him to think he was weird or anything.

“All finished. Here ya go.” Hinata handed the clipboard back to Kiyoko, and he stood up to leave. 

“Thank you for coming, we look forward to seeing you on Tuesday.” Akaashi responded, a soft smile on his face. Bokuto nodded in agreement.

Hinata turned to leave, giving one more awkward smile to the band. He quietly slipped out the doors into the lobby. 

“Wow guys. We did it.” Bokuto smiled, placing his hands behind his head and relaxing into his seat. Akaashi nodded.

“It’s crazy. That we found someone so quickly.” Akaashi added.

“Quickly? We’ve held six auditions.” Bokuto replied. Akaashi rolled his eyes, and put his laptop into his bag.

“Yeah…well, I have a lot of homework. I have to get going.” Kageyama interjected, packing his things and not saying a word more. They all said goodbye, barely finishing before he reached the door.

“He’s in a rush.” Kiyoko added.

\---------------------------------------

Kageyama finally arrived home after boarding the wrong train. It had added an extra hour to his travel time, which made him stress more about his school work. He sighed, fishing out his keys to unlock his apartment door. Stepping inside, he kicked off his shoes by the front entryway, and plopped down on the couch. He didn’t even have the motivation to do his school work at his desk.

He grabbed his laptop from his bag, and logged onto the university website to complete whatever assignments Professor Takeda had given the class.

Scrolling mindlessly through the lesson review, the 'open new tab' button became more tempting. It mocked him almost.

He sighed and gave in. Opening a new tab, he searched up the dreaded question. The question he had suppressed for years, telling himself to push it away.

He almost typed the question, and he quickly deleted it, backspacing in a frenzy.  
“What the hell am I doing?” He said out loud to himself, and shut his computer. He rubbed his eyes, asking himself why he would search such a stupid question.  
Googling a problem wouldn’t give him the answer. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table, and opened instagram. 

Why is it such a hard question? He thought. Of course he wanted to know. He wished the answer would just jump out in front of him. 'Even if I am, I can’t tell anyone. I couldn’t.' His mind wandered into the unknown. Before he knew it, an hour had passed.

“Shit.” He exclaimed. 'I’ll just finish the assignment tomorrow.' He said to himself.

Getting up off the couch, he wandered into his room, and changed into an old t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He climbed under his white blankets, the ones he had for years and refused to replace.

He stared at the ceiling, watching the fan turn in lazy circles above his head. It was getting even later.

'Why does he make me feel like this? What is it about him? I’ve never felt like this about anyone else.'

He brought his hand up to his hair and brushed his bangs out of his face. His thoughts kept him up late that night. Mind racing, tossing and turning in bed, sleep didn’t come easily. 

The last thing he thought of before he finally fell asleep was Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this took so long to upload. This was more of a transitional chapter for some more interesting stuff coming up.I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. See you next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I plan to update this fic every week or two weeks if I get busy, which I will let you all know in advance. See you next chapter :)


End file.
